Security Autobot style!
by Jazz's lil ninja
Summary: Well the Olympics are up and yes there's little security around. So who do they get in to solve the problem? Read on and find out as Jazz and Soph tell their epic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

HEYY guys! Thanks to my dad for this one he came up with it while the whole security thing was going and this happened. Yeah and my OC's in it as usual... you gotta love her randomness! Hope you like it!

"Everyone else speaking"

**"Jazz" **

_"Soph"_

* * *

"Optimus is your team up for a challenge"

"Yes Major we are"

"Well pack your bag boys you're going to save the Olympic Games"

_Well that's how it could have been _

**Yeah this is more how it went**

"Bloody English people can't host the games without asking for our help!"

"What's wrong Lennox?"

"Well the Olympics are up and G4S screwed up the security so now you're being shipped out to London to save the games."

**Yeah that sounds more like it. So do you think we should explain what led up to us being stuck in this cramped aircraft carrier and why you're freaking out?**

_I'm not freaking out!_

**Sure you're not...**

_Shut up Jazz! Any way I'll explain _

**Flashback**

_Me, him, Prowl and Optimus were having an "important" meeting but we had already done the important stuff..._

**Why do they think it'll take us four hours to plan and plot?**

_I don't know, shut up, so we had finished after half an hour and Sides and Sunny came and joined us._

**And Prime and Prowl were relaxing and we weren't even forcing them too for once. Then that's when Lennox came in sprouting all the nonsense about England or something or other...**

_But when he told us who had to go not many were happy. So here we are now, Me, Jazz, Sides, Sunny, Bluey, Prowl, Smokey and Tracks, stuck in this aeroplane and waiting for instant death._

_**Soph your not gonna die! Primus, anyway in the other plane is everyone else so that's like Prime, Hide, Chromia, Ratch, Jacky, Jolt, Raj, Hound and Blaster**__._

_This is where you show me up ain't it?_

**Yep! So if you haven't realised already our fearless slightly reckless and suicidal Sophinal has a fear of flying!**

_It's not funny! That's why we have Lennox and Epps with us isn't it? To try and keep me from freaking out. I've also got Sides next to me and my oh so supportive brother in front._

**Well have you transformed screaming yet?**

_No but still..._

"Guys we're coming in to land now... Soph don't freak out" Lennox boomed above the engines rumble.

"_If I wanted to"_

"**Dude don't blow a gasket!"**

"Anyway when we get off don't transform as the prime minister and head of G4S security is meeting us and they've never met one of you before." Epps explained.

**Sure we save the world and we still have to wait.**

_We! You died!_

**Shut up**

_Well now he's sulking... and there's the sound of the wheels coming down and in about 2 minutes you will see the flames coming up from the air field in Bristol i think. _

**KABOOM!**

_JAZZ!_

**What? We've landed and your still here so get over it**

_Then why are we still on here? Huh can't we get off?_

**No we have to wait for the others to land... OW! WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT FOR!**

_I ain't done nothing. Basically what's just happen is that the people obviously hadn't strapped Smokey and Tracks in as they smashed into Sunny and Bluey who smashed into me and Sides who face planted into Jazz and Prowl. Hehe_

**Not funny! I'm gonna get Epps and Lennox**

_Why?_

**Their laughing at our misery!**

_Your misery bro just yours_

**So yeah ahhh fresh air. Soph the doors our down you can leave..**

_Yes!_

"Soph don't transform"

_Sure Lennox you can yell at me all you want it's not gonna happen._

"_Ahh land ahm never leavin' ya again!"_

"**Ah no wha' ya mean sis"**

_Dude your getting old!_

**What no I'm not!**

_Urgh yeah! Your gears just snapped_

**Yah whatever any way we need to join that line and Lennox is yelling at us**

_Yeah I know wait I'm a coming. Is it just me or has the new humans gone very pale_

**Nope they have**

"I really don't know what I'm gonna do with you two!" **Lennox smacked Soph's hood making her jump back. She's pissed now**

_You don't say he scratched my paint, come on we're supposed to be next to Op and we ain't right now_

"So gentlemen I'm Major Lennox and this is Robert Epps but you can call him Epps." _ Now they're just randomly shaking hands._

**Is that a human thing?**

_Must be_

**Cool **"and these are the Autobots. This is their leader Optimus Prime" **Epps said looking at Prime.**

_Primes gonna be a door mat now isn't he?_ "A pleasure to meet you gentlemen I hope we can be of some assistance."

**Yep there we go.**

_We're amazing TICs aren't we_

**Yep! Oh Prowlers up **"and this is Primes second in command and head tactician Prowl" **Now that's true Prowl fashion just up and nods Lol**

_Now there see some style _"These two you've seen the third in command, sometimes I wonder why, and head of special operations Jazz and Soph"

"**Ahh ya just jealous of our style mech!"**

"_Ya no us always 'ere always with style!"_

**Ironhide appeared from behind Soph **"So what did you freak out with style then" **Ratchet scoffed at his friends comment. Poor Soph can't catch a break!**

"_I'm 100% awesome 'nd ya no et!" I am epic though_

**Sure is that what Sideswipe tells you**

_Yep! Well now they've met us what now?_

**I think we roll out and go see where we have to patrol**

_Sweet! Let's go! Aww why are we at the back and why is Lennox still pissed at me?_

**It's just you sis now come Sunny wants to race while we're still on the air field so you coming or not?**

_Yeah... Laters peeps!_

R&R people if you want more from the random pair!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back again sorry it's short I'm working on a Scrubs cross Transformers fic at the mo. slightly random I know SJSGIRL- hopefully your like it :)**

**TEXTINA PRIME - Nice I was at Greenwich and Cardiff. Thanks it's great that you like my randomness XD**

**Anyway thank yous done I still don't own these guys... enjoy!**

* * *

**Well that race was fun...**

_Oh quit moaning will ya! Ya giving me a processor ache!_

**Why? Ya didn't win either**

_Yeah but Sides won and I was second and I didn't crash into Sunny so meh. Anyway now that we had are race around the airfield much to everyone's annoyance we are off to London!_

**Please for the love of Primus don't quote friends**

_I won't... yet..._

**Urgh... don't forget we're meeting Bee in Reading**

_Why am I supposed to remember?_

**Your third in command**

_So are you_

**Slag I forgot**

_How could you forget?_

**Um don't worry anyway I shall explain what is happening... we are driving down a... motorway i think they call it**

_Yep... Omg that is so cool!_

**So she's easily amused by a sign... how are we related...yes so we are on this road and then we go off to a service station in Reading and collect Sam, Mikaela and Bee and join up with the others in... I'm not gonna say it cause she'll yell but we're then meet everyone at the Olympic Park.**

_That was amazing!_

**What was?**

_It was a... don't worry your think I'm weird_

**I do already but still, we need to get off here **

: Twins get off here and then catch up or meet us at the park but stick to the speed limits:_ Sure Prowler whatever you say_

**Um... where abouts are they oww!**

_Smooth move bro ya really like crashing into stuff today don't ya?_

**Whatever**

**:Soz Bee ah didn' see ya there:**

:Don't worry Jazz:

_: Not bein' funny bu' we need ta roll if we wanna recharge at all tanight... 'nd ge' Sam off meh ahm scratched already:_

: Did you freak out again?:

_: Shut up:_

**: Yeah she did:**

_Well if you girls have finished let's roll_

**I hate ya right now**

_Love you two bro... Man there slow_

**Or we're fast seeing as we've just left the drive though.**

_No... I think we've been speeding and down the hard shoulder _

"Man ya are bad drivers" **Sis I fail to see what you see in him**

_Leave my Sideswipe alone "Ah no righ'! Didn' realise till we saw ya lo'"_

"Jazz, Soph, Bee what do you think your doing?" ** I really love that bot sometimes **

_Yeah bu' ah don' see why "Um... well ya no we didn' realise tha' et turned inta a hard shoulde'"_

**Man that was a rubbish excuse**

_Well you come up with one then... do ya think Prowler knows we're not listening?_

**No why?**

_Cause he's lecturing us over the comm._

**Ahh nahh don't worry about that. **"And this Autobots is London!" **I hate the Prime minister right now.**

"_IT'S LONDON BABY!" I love Friends!_

**I can't say that I blame them for moaning though. Wow Olympic roads now that's groovy**

_Ahh Jolts disappointed_

**Why?**

_He assumed we would get a parade or something. Hey that parks not half bad_

**I know shiny much**

_So what we have to recharge in this car park before fighting over where we want to patrol_

**Apparently so I really wanna stretch my legs though**

_Same but hey hold one min. Sides wants me_

**I wonder why... ha ha she didn't hear that I'm plain sailing **"Autobots listen up we're be based here and then sent off early tomorrow if at any time you need medical attention or energon you will need to drive to Ratchet or Jolt for assistance so get a decent recharge tonight as you've got almost two weeks of patrol" **Thank you Optimus Prime you're a great leader when you're not throwing yourself into danger**

_Ahhh recharge I need it_

**Yeah well no jumping on Sides**

_WTF Jazz get back here you little slagger_

"Sophinal, Jazz! Get back here and stop trying to kill eachother! Ironhide!" **I hate you right now what has Lennox got against us today**

"**Hide that actually hurt"**

"Shut up midget transform and shut up before I make you"

_I level with his logic go recharge with Prowler_

**Shut up... ah you look cute next to Sides**

_I hate sleeping in my alt. mode_

**Just sleep!... And don't snore**

_Again that's you night bro_

* * *

**Randomness over you can open your eyes now! R&R peeps to see more randomeness from the twins of awesomeness**


	3. Chapter 3

Omg im sooo sorry i havent updated this for ages Ive got wrighters block with it but i wont give up i will plow on through! I don't own tf but i do own Soph!

* * *

"Autobots transform and in a line please" **Lennox it's too early now put a pede in it**

_Dude it's sock now get up_

**Im up im up**

"Now instead of asking you which stations you want because it'll turn into a battle again and we don't need that now, we've a signed you what we think our appropriate stations..." _So they're be really lame then _"when there is no event on in your station you are allowed to join someone else and help with there's. Every evening you will report back here to recharge"

**Well Epps that's ten minutes of my life I'll never get back**

_Shut up man you got up on the wrong side of the berth today_

**Well here we go **

"Optimus, Ironhide and Chromia: here

Prowl and Mirage: Velodrome

Jazz and Sunny: Millennium Stadium/ Wembley Stadium and arena

Soph and Jolt: Greenwich Park

Smokey and Hound: Aquatics centre

Blaster: Here but commentating

Sides and Bluey: Excel arena

Tracks and Wheeljack: Weymouth

Ratchet: BMX track and first aid"

_Woohoo score!_

**Im assuming that's the one you wanted**

_Frag yeah! What don't you like yours?_

**Meh... football ain't really my thing ya no **

_No I really don't "Jolt high five!" yeah i love that mech_

"Well at least some ones happy with their one" **Lennox have you met Soph she would be happy sitting in a ditch if you let her**

_Okay that was really really mean!_

**I know at least we're not with the older bots **

_Huh at least you can come and join me when your not patrolling as I've got more events then you... hehe!_

**How are we related? Sure you keep telling yourself that.**

"Autobots transform and roll out!" _One day I'm so gonna say that_

**That's the scary thing that you'll lead us... to our doom**

_Dude I won't be that bad do you want to be first lieutenant or not?_

**Yeah sadly I do... I know what your gonna be saying though**

_What?_

**You'll say Transform and Rollo! Or YOLO!**

_Why would say that... actually I might now_

**Damn I've doomed us all **

_Yep! I wonder who I'll be alongside... ya no now that the cons are not cons now... now we're sharing the base?_

**Imagine if it was Screamer or Warpy**

_Ahh we're doomed see ya laters bro im rolling this way._

"_Okay so we're 'ere wha' do we do?" Jolt don't give me that look answer _

"Well we stand here scan everyone coming in for explosives and then when everyones in we watch... today it's the dressage for the three day eventing so we watch that and then yeah whatever else" _that sounds cool _

"_Yeah ah thin' come on peeps is comin' in so le's ge' scannin'" This is gonna be fun!_

"Do they realise we're here they're not really running away screaming and they want photos which makes this job harder" _Sure Jolt you just figured that out._

"_Listen up peeps we has a job ta do fo' ya safety cause ya no we're Autobots 'nd we save ya guys alo' so once da event is over then ya can have photos 'nd talk ta us alrigh' just cause ets hard ta read a thousand scans a second 'nd try talk 'nd pose" Damn I'm good_

"Nice one Soph that's why you're a Prime"

"_Preaching ain' fun mech next ah has ta start on behavin'... like tha's gonna ever happen!" _

"Soph your bad!"

"_Ah know!"_

"I suppose that's why we love you" _I'm just gonna give you a cheesy grin_

"Hey found something!"

"_Yay! Le' security know 'nd stay with 'em until they ge' 'em" I wonder how much fun Jazz is having..._

* * *

Fun times any suggestions with this is welcome! RandR peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG IM SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't forgotten this fic or any others I've just had a major flunk on writing but I'm getting back in the groove again! College is being a night mare at the mo turns out Im allergic to chickens which I only found out when I went in with em! Sods law much! And peeps who live in this weird country I live in beware I am now driving! XDDDDD BEING 17 RULES!

Anyway moving on I don't own Transformers but I do own the lovely OC who appears in everything I write!

ONWARDS!

* * *

**Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored... Yeah I think I'm bored! Football is not my scene not in the slightest; its generally big girls kicking a ball around and crying like girls! Man its boring if I haven't mentioned that already.**

"Jazz?" **Oh here we go **

"**Yeah Sunny"**

"Don't call me Sunny, this is boring can we go?" **So I'm stuck with his whining for however long this goes on for**

"**No we can', OP said we 'ave ta stay 'ere... bu' ah thin' da game jus' finished so we can go fin' bots in a min" Loads of people have just appeared making it hard to stand still cause they don't seem to see us even though Sunnys like 23ft tall and like bright yellow.**

"Did ya just think that I was yellow" **Is he in my processor! He's worse than Soph I swear**

"**Nooooo... how da frag did ya know tha'?"**

"Soph heard ya through ya bond and told Sides who told me" **damn it. And now he's smirking great just my luck...**

"**They're gone!" no humans anywhere "Le's roll where'd ya gunna go?" I know where I'm going at least**

"Thank primus one fleshie scratched my finish... I think I'm gonna go find Sides and Bluey what about ya?"

"**Ahm gonna swing by Soph then go by Prowler ah thinks" hehe me and Sopherz have a little plan for that sparkmate of mine.**

**Don't give me that look Sunny Im not as bad as you or your twin "Ah'll see ya la'e' Suns"**

"Don't call me Suns and yeh laters" **thank primus right off we goes! **

**I'm so gonna get lost um... left or right left or right... I'm gonna go this way! That's a cool building and very nice gates to not gonna lie...**

**Hey there's no traffic here unlike everywhere else... and now there's guns trained on me... this can't end up well...**

Back with Soph

_Posing is bbbbboooooorrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg well Jolt seems to be a ninja at this stuff_

**:: SOPH! ::**

_Woah! :: Wha? Give meh a spark attack ::_

**:: Ah nee' ya help ::**

_:: Dare ah ask wha' 'ave ya go' ya aft in ta ::_

**:: Ah've go' a lo' of humans pointin' guns a' meh ::**

_:: Oh Primus! Where ya ta ah come ge' ya ::_

**:: Um... somewhere called Buckingham Palace... ::**

_:: Oh slag! ::_

_That dumbaft! Driving into the queens palace, humans are weird about their Primes... well so our we but hey what ya gonna do about it? _

_Shoot me? _

_Cause like Jazz I have an annoying habit of coming back from the all spark even Optimus says I'm worse than him and I think that's an insult but at least my deaths are worthwhile and help save the planet. _

_Not like some of us who die for one single human. I mean come on a human that you've only known for a few years and that can't understand a few simple instructions? Sam is cool sometimes... I can't think of any reasons why right now but I will but how hard is it to understand "Run" and "Hide"? Even me and the Chevy twins can do that and that's a big feat for us._

_I think I just insulted myself again... damn I'm good at that today! _

_Wait why am I proud of that?_

_Oh Primus _

"_Jazz wha' da frag did ya do?" he's a dumbaft why would ya transform here by where the queen is?!_

"**There's guns pointed a' meh wha'd ya thin' ah was gunna do?"**

"_How 'bou' no' transform? Or use ya holoform ta explain wha' we are?" how are we related? Yes my turn to say it yes Jazz I know ya said it earlier on!_

"**How do ya know ah said tha' earlier?"**

"_Stick ta da task a' han' 'nd ahm ya twin ah know these thin's..." Great now to talk to the fleshies "Ah apologise fo' mah bros stupidity 'nd lack of sense of direction" Don't even think of turning that death glare on me._

"What even are you?"

_Urgh fleshies so inquisitive... don't tell Prime I called them that he gets really fragged off for some reason..._

"_We are autonimus robotic organisms from da plane' Cybertron"_

"**Bu' ya can call us Autobots fo' shor'"**

"_No! Ya in trouble ya no' allowed ta talk! Like dumbaf' 'ere said ya can call us Autobots. We're normally in America bu' 'cause of da security issue we've been asked to help ou' 'ere madam" please except that please bUy it. I wanna go back and see the guys... okay I wanna go see Sides what ya gonna do?_

**(A/U: I might be English but I really cannot for my life write or talk the really really posh accent that the queen has or that the proper English should have, I've got a Somerset or Bristolian accent... basically very much like Jazz's but without the American accent... anyway back to the story) **

"Oh yes one has heard of your kind and has been fascinated by you. One did ask if ones self was allowed to come and meet you but one was not given clearance to do so. Might one add that the pair of you should be a comedy act as one finds you completely hilarious"

_Wow she's posh, she must never talk to peeps like us... well she's never spoken to us before... you get what I mean!_

"**Awesome see sis ah said we were funny! We coul' do tha' radio show Blaster was on 'bou' or..." I hate it when she does that, covering mouths with claws hurts yet she does it to me! Insult much!**

"_Wha' did ah say 'bou' talkin'? Thank ya madam ya coul' accompany use back ta da check poin' where we are all stayin'. Da whole team isn' 'ere bu' there is 17 of us 'ere includin' are leader, second in command 'nd us! We're da thirds in commands seein' as we're twins they kep' us tagethe'... by da way ahm Soph 'nd this is Jazz" she actually listened to me? That's a first!_

"I would be honoured to accompany the pair of you back to your base if it is no trouble"

"**Nah ets no trouble..."**

"_Da pleasure is all ours. Jazz"_

"**Yeh?"**

"_Ahm in fron'."_

"**Why? Ah only go' los' once?"**

"_Ah don' trus' ya no' ta do anythin' stupid"_

"**Ya so mean sometimes"**

"_Ah know bu' fo' once ahm bein' responsible!"_

"**Tha' makes a change"**

"_Ya know ah can hear ya"_

"**Yeh so?"**

"_Ya a dumbaf' sometimes now le's move Transform 'nd Roll ou'"_

"**Yeh we roll!"**

"_Now you've said tha' try no' ta die again!"_

"**I love ya bluntness sometimes... Primes gonna kill meh ain' he"**

"_Ah wouldn' be worried 'bou' Prime"_

"**Who woul' ya be worried 'bou'?"**

"_Ya sparkmate are one 'nd only Prowler!"_

"**Ahm so fragged!"**

* * *

Jazz: You finally updated

Me: Leave me alone I cant help

Sunny: Well you could

Me: Shut up you

Sides: Haha stay a way from...

Jazz: Okay I wanna know what you no?

Me: You cant know cause your go ahh that's cute!

Soph: To save our author from embarrassment from the nation RandR peeps *stares as the three mechs starts laughing and author runs at them* Yehh... Im gunna go... if anyone asks I weren't here!


End file.
